


Duan'a Fight?

by flib



Series: Lardo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Lardo is a Roller Derby Queen. I love her.





	Duan'a Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited at all. I hope you like my ramblings. I'm on tumblr at butterflyoscoxa. I will not have anything for tomorrow but I'm working on day 3
> 
> Also I have no knoledge of derby.

Roller skating was weirdly big when Larissa was a teenager. If you didn’t turn up to the monthly roller disco you had to be at home sick or away with family. In her senior year the rink set up a website so you could prebook tickets for the weekend sessions because they had started selling out of tickets in the half hour before every session. Before that though, you turned up, paid your fifteen dollars and tied your neon laces. 

Larissa was obsessed with everything on roller skates, she’d begged for classes as a kid so she could actually skate really well and even do some cool tricks. She had enough balance to awkwardly slow dance with boys at the disco without having to lean on them. As soon as she turned sixteen she could enter tryouts for the juniors derby team. She’d been watching these people in games for the last two years and couldn’t wait to get in there and skate with them. She’d thrifted all of her gear from girls who had left the team last year and while her helmet was a little banged up and her wrist guards were a little loose she felt ready. 

She’d been trying to speed up by racing her friends around the rink on quiet Thursday nights and could almost beat them, except Kevin who basically had legs up to his armpits and way too much power. She wasn’t too surprised when she made it onto the team when she tried out. Watching the drills for the last year and making sure she could do them backwards and forwards was definitely an advantage that some of the other girls didn’t have. 

The whole team was super cool and had super weird, edgy nicknames. They had a some struggles actually nicknaming Larissa, it took a few weeks to get anything. At first ‘Duan’a Fight’ was a strong contender but Larissa wasn’t sure she wanted anything that might reflect badly on her family. Finally, Erin, the girl who had been on the team for the longest had a brainwave. 

“What about Lardo? You know, ‘cause you’re so tiny and it sounds like a really douchey frat bro nickname. It’s, like, ironical or something?”

Lardo loved it. She loved the idea of someone thinking of a huge frat dude before meeting her and being shocked especially because she aimed to be as rough and tough as any greek life brother. It was the perfect nickname and her friends actually began to use it at school and in her post derby life.

The best thing about derby other than the family, fun, exercise and chance to work out any frustrations were the helmet decorations. Lardo had been collecting stickers since she was seven and designing her own for a few years now. She had puffy clouds and sparkling love hearts along with a bowl of soup that had ‘Phở-ck it’, and a raw steak to show she was fresh meat. The skates were a whole other ordeal. She’d borrowed skates from the rink growing up, while her feet were growing but at 14 after her feet hadn’t grown for two years, she’d saved up her allowance and combined that with birthday and Christmas money to buy a sturdy pair of skates that would last her awhile. By Lardo’s derby days they were still in good condition but the wheels had been replaced and the nuts and bolts were changed frequently to match her uniform and outfit. She’d become a bit of a skate mechanic with her own tools and collection of nuts and bolts. 

When Lardo moved to Samwell the first thing she did was find the local roller rink and enquire about their team. They had a small crew going and she could try out come late September and she was super excited. Her roller derby team had been as good as family before she left and she couldn’t wait to join a new team and make instant friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
